How Cake Became a Matchmaker
by ILoveSxS
Summary: MaruixOc. This is my friend TayTay's christmas present. Hope you like it. It was hard!


**I Do Not Own Prince of Tennis**

**This is a Christmas present for my friend. I've been working on this forever. It was hard because it was on a character of a different anime. I didn't know Marui a lot but this gave me more experience then my usual. Well it's not as good as my usual way of writing but I gave it a shot and manged to complete it. Yay me!**

**Warning: There might be some mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Yashana sighed at she headed towards the Rikaidai tennis courts to drop of her cousin, Jackal, lunch. She always sees Niou there. Ugh, she hates him! Ever since that day when he tricked her.

_'I need to get this over with quickly!'_ She thought as she arrived at the tennis courts. She looked out at the courts and saw Jackal doing a practice match against his partner, Marui Bunta.

She watched as his body moved towards the tennis ball, hitting it perfectly across to the other side. His short red hair flowing in the air as his bubble gum popped.

Yashana shook her head and blushed at her thoughts.

_'I shouldn't think of stuff like this! I gotta get to softball practice!'_ But first she had to give her cousin his lunch.

"Ohayo, Yashana-san." The Brazilian girl turned and saw the captain of the Rikaidai High School tennis team, Yukimara.

"O-Ohayo!"

"Do you need to see Jackal for something?" He asked, looking at my hands, which contained the lunch.

"Hai, Jackal forgot his lunch and I'm here to give it to him." Yashana said smiling at him.

He smiled back," I'll go get him for you."

"N-No! I don't want to disturbed his practice..."

"It's no problem. Just wait here and I'll get him for you." Yashana watched as Yukimara walked into the tennis courts, stopping the match.

She saw him and Jackal talking and smiled when Yukimara pointed at her, making her cousin and Marui look at her.

Jackal smiled at her and left the courts to meet her.

"Hi Yashana!" He greeted.

She grinned at him and handed his lunch to him," There you go! Don't forget it tomorrow! I have to softball practice in the morning you know!" She scolded.

"Sorry..."He laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah just don't forget it next time." Yashana told him as she left to her baseball practice.

When she left Jackal went back to his partner's side.

"Hey Jackal." Marui said getting his attention.

"What it is?" He looked at him.

"Tell Yashana to make me cake!" He grinned.

Jackal sweatdropped,"No matter how many times you want baked goods from her you know that she won't make you any."

"Today she will, I know it!" Marui sounded so confident.

"Right…"

"Hey you two get back to practice or I'll make you run 50 laps! TARUNDORU!" Both heard Sanada's yell and quickly started practicing tennis again.

* * *

Hours later at lunch, Marui is currently pestering Yashana about making him cake.

"The answer is no." She said annoyed, having to say no five times.

"I'll get you to bake for me!" Mauri declared.

Yashana, glared at him stubbornly,"I'll neve-"

His face was suddenly close to her, their lips barely apart,"You'll make me a cake." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

Her face was red as she replied dazedly,"Y-yes…"

He grinned triumphantly,"Told you I will."

She snapped out of her daze and glared at him,"You did that on purpose!"

"So what, you still agreed to bake me something." He smiled cockily.

She pouted as the bell rang, signaling that lunch is over.

"Can't wait for my sweets tomorrow! See ya!" Marui left as Yashana stood there, thinking how it was unfair.

* * *

After after-school softball practice was done, Yashana started walking her way to the tennis courts to wait for Jackal so they can walk home together.

_'I can't believe Marui did that! I thought he was gonna kiss me!'_ At that thought she blushed recalling it,_'Ugh...'_

"Puri." Yashana turned to the familiar sound and scowled when she saw Niou.

"What do you want?" She said rudely.

He smirked then left in a flash.

Confused, she looked at where he was,_'What was that all about?'_

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" She screamed when Marui all of the sudden decided to pop up and scared her.

"Ha that was a good one! Nice job on distracting her Niou!" He called to the white haired trickster, who replied,"Puri."

Marui Bunta turned to find Yashana glaring at him.

"Marui that was uncalled for!" She said.

"But it was funny!" He chuckled.

"What do you want?" She stared at him, still mad that he managed to jump scare her.

"I just want to remind you, that you have to make me my cake." He grinned at her.

"You don't have to remind me, I remember." She looked away from him.

"I can't wait to taste it!" He smiled at her and started walking to the locker rooms,"See you tomorrow, Yashana!"

She looked at his back. She blushed when he smiled at her,_'He has a really cute smile...'_

* * *

The next day, it was lunch time at school. Yashana is searching for Mauri, to give the cake to him.

_'Where is he? I want to get this over with.'_ She worked really hard on the cake for some reason. She really wants him to like it.

"Yashana!"

She turned to find her cousin,"Hey!"

"Marui is looking for you." He said as he looked at the cake box in her hands.

"So am I! I can't find him anywhere!" Her feet was starting to hurt from walking around too much.

"Did you check the roof?"

"...No" She haven't thought of the roof.

"Then try there."

"Fine, he better be there." She waved good bye to him, and quickly left to the roof.

She opened the roof door and Jackal was right, there Marui is, waiting for her. He smiled when he spotted her.

"It was about time you got here. I don't like waiting forever for my food!"

"Well I didn't know where you were! You can't blame me!" She gave him the cake and turned to leave.

"Hey hey! Don't leave yet! Come on, stay with me." He said as he sat down.

She looked at him surprised and started to blush,"O-okay." She sat down next him and watched at he opened the box and took his first bit.

His face had a look of glee,"This is soooo good!"

Yashana blushed and smiled,"Thanks..."

"But...it's missing something." He said as he took another bit.

"What?" She looked at him in disbelief,"What could it be missing?"

She felt a hand on her chin, pulled her forward, and her lips met his. Her eyes widened as she stared as his closed ones. He pulled back, licked his lips, and smiled at her while she gaped at him in shock.

"W-what what was that!" She covered her mouth with her hands.

"That was the missing ingredient." Marui said simply and smirked,"It sure tasted good."

She blushed hotly,"H-huh!"

"I hope you don't mind giving me that ingredient everyday. I really like it a lot. I like you a lot." He smiled charmingly with a slight blush, causing her to stutter more.

"M-marui, I l-like you too." She felt like her face was steaming but she was really happy.

"That good. Now time for another kiss." He said as he kissed her again.

Yashana smiled into the kiss. She's sure that she's going to make a lot of dessert for him in the future.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Taylor!**


End file.
